Soul Bond
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Zack x Cloud] [Angeal x Zack x Cloud] [ASGZC] Cloud could accept Angeal. Sephiroth and Genesis were another story. However, when he leaves and gets sick, he'll have to reanalyze that line of thinking.


**A/N: **So this happened. I've been engrossed in ASGZC fics since last night, and after reading a few, apparently my muse wanted to try tackling them too. I guess this is a little AU, because I'm terrible with ages, Zack is second class SOLDIER, Angeal is alive, and Sephiroth hasn't lost his marbles ... actually, that's totally AU. Oops.

**Warning: **5some, possible OOCness, screwing with canon, all the gay, and many others.

**Pairings: **Zack x Cloud, Angeal x Zack x Cloud, ASGZC.

Anyway ... this is my first time writing a 5some. Tell me how I did?

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Bond<br>**

* * *

><p>Cloud was content with Zack Fair. Honestly. The second class SOLDIER could be a little out there and bounced around enough that the cadet wondered if he inhaled sugar every morning, but in the end, he was happy.<p>

…Even if Zack came with one of the legendary trio, commander and first class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley.

At first, the blond was unsure what to make of the new development. He knew he loved Zack; that much was obvious, and it was also obvious that his soul cried out for the hyperactive SOLDIER far more often than he'd care to admit. It was unfair to make Zack choose between someone he'd been with since he was seventeen (he was nineteen now) and a new face that he found himself drawn to.

So he learned to live with it and tried, really tried, to care about Angeal as much as Zack did. The commander lived up to those who said he was paternal; he did whatever was comfortable with the cadet and backed off when Cloud mentioned he was getting uneasy or uncomfortable. Over time, the blond came to care about Angeal in his own way. Not as much as Zack; he was the glue holding them together, but enough that he was fine with the occasional kiss or shamelessly snuggling up to the man when it was cold.

Then Sephiroth and Genesis came in the picture.

This, _this _is what really threw Cloud for a loop. It was rumored around the ShinRa building that the legendary General and his second in command were together, but the cadet never expected that they were part of Zack and Angeal's love life. When Sephiroth walked in, flawless as always, Zack ran up to the General and gave him a peck on the lips, to which Sephiroth made a "hn" noise and gently shoved Zack away.

Cloud could only watch from the couch, suddenly feeling like a fifth wheel, when Angeal squeezed Genesis's shoulder and gave him a look that he saw him share with Zack, but never with him. He sized up his escape route, wondering how he could get out, when Zack's loud voice broke his thoughts.

"Spike, come say hi!" the second class SOLDIER exclaimed, waving with frantic hand motions. Cloud gave him a tiny smile; he loved this boy, he really did, but he felt lied to, cheated almost, and didn't want anyone to see the tears hiding in his eyes. Cloud turned around, making his way towards the window, saying "Sorry; I have to … go."

That was all he said before he jumped out the window.

-v-

His soul ached for days afterwords. He felt physically sick, constantly throwing up and surrounding himself with blankets because he was cold. He took time away from training to be SOLDIER, because everything suddenly felt meaningless. He wanted to return home, but at the same time, he didn't want to give up his dreams because he was used by two people, one who he loved with all his heart and another where he cared about them.

There was a hesitant knock at the door, and Cloud debated leaving Zack standing there like a fish out of water, because dammit if the bastard didn't deserve that for what he did. However, something in his soul made him get up, take tentative steps, and open the door.

His eyes widened slightly at the appearance of the one he longed for all those days. Zack normally happy face was an unhealthy pale color, his lips turned downwards to a frown, and gone was his bouncing and enthusiasm. He looked like the shell of a man Cloud remembered.

"Zack, Gaia, what _happened _to you?" Cloud wondered aloud, moving out of the way so the second class SOLDIER could step in his tiny apartment. "You look like death warmed over."

"You don't look any better, chocobo," Zack countered, a fraction of his normal grin venturing on his face. "Are you sick too?"

"Sick?" Cloud blinked. "I thought SOLDIERs don't get sick."

"We don't, not normally." Zack moved to sit on the couch the cadet occupied moments ago. "This is a soul sickness, or so Genesis called it."

"Soul sickness," Cloud repeated, sitting next to the raven haired boy. Immediately, his heart felt lighter and an actual smile formed on his face. It seemed to have the same effect on Zack, as he grinned, a real one this time, and wrapped his arms around the spiky haired blond. "Is that why I feel so much better being around you?"

"Yeah." Zack nodded and lifted Cloud's chin with two fingers. "Listen, spike, about Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis." The second class SOLDIER made a face, almost as if referring to the legendary trio as their given name made a sour taste explode on his tastebuds. "We're all … together. We care about each other in our own ways, and some of us are closer to one than the other, but … I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Cloud tilted his head and he was sure his face screamed curiosity. His eyebrows furrowed and he blinked stupidly. "You're all … together," he repeated for finality, chewing the inside of his cheek when Zack nodded. "So if I want you, which our souls apparently need, I have to accept them too. Right?"

"You already accepted 'Geal," Zack replied, a light laugh escaping his lips. "Seph is a little of a hardass, but he's fine once you get to know him. Gene may be a hothead, but he's a good person at heart. They talked after I started getting sick and although they're a little skeptical, they're willing to bring you in our little … group."

"Group?" Cloud barked out a laugh. "I think it's more than a group, Zack."

"We haven't coined a name for what we have … yet," the raven haired boy responded, a faint blush coating his cheeks. "Anyway! I feel better now, and by the look on your face, I say you do too. Why don't we go back? I know Angie was worried about you when you suddenly bolted like that."

Cloud gave a hesitant smile and nodded. "Yeah, but Zack…" He took his arm in a strong grip, causing the other male to turn his head and give him a curious expression. "I know we need each other, and I care about Angeal, but I don't know about Sephiroth and Genesis. I don't know if I can care about them like I do with you two."

Zack shook his head and gave a little laugh. "That's okay. They feel the same way about you. They mainly accepted this arrangement because they don't want me sick and 'Geal talked to them."

Cloud relaxed. He was glad his feelings were shared with the General and his second in command, but he was a little unsure how this arrangement was going to work out.

However, as he and Zack walked hand in hand, his soul told him that he needed the second class SOLDIER as much as Zack needed him, and he was going to have to accept the others that came with him.

-v-

Angeal's paternal side showed more when he cared about the individual in question, Cloud realized. As soon as he and Zack walked in the door, the man came towards him with concern written plain as day in his eyes. "Cloud. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm … yeah." The cadet chewed the inside of his cheek (his nervous habit, but it wasn't as if he realized that) as he walked towards the commander, and without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around the larger man and buried his face in the warm fabric of Angeal's shirt. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Angeal reassured, his arms snaking around Cloud's lithe body and holding him close. "I'm glad that you and the puppy are faring well."

Cloud laughed a bit before he caught sight of Sephiroth and Genesis. The two were staring at him; Sephiroth with cool indifference, Genesis with mild curiosity, and he suddenly felt self-conscious of himself. "Um," was all he said, feeling his face flush when Genesis flashed a little smirk at him. "I don't mean to intrude on what you all have—"

"Nonsense. Zack needs you to survive," Sephiroth stated bluntly. "You are already quite familiar with Angeal; we can care about you in our own ways as time passes."

"He _is _easy on the eyes, isn't he?" Genesis piped up, the smirk widening to something downright predatory. "I could look at his beautiful eyes all day."

Zack shook with laughter, to which the auburn sent him a glare. "Gene, that was a totally lame line. You can do better than that!"

"I can do better, can't I?" Genesis mused, seemingly to himself, before he pushed himself off his chair and moved towards Cloud. "Angeal, let him go for a minute, would you?"

Angeal gave Genesis a look. "As long as you don't do something vulgar."

"Psh, please. I have more self-control than that," Genesis muttered, annoyance hanging off his words.

"Very well."

In a second, Cloud was removed from the safe cocoon of Angeal's arms and into the waiting ones of Genesis. "You really _are _adorable," the auburn haired man cooed, the smirk softening to a grin. "Yes, I could come to love you. I do have a weakness for cute things."

"People, Genesis, not things," Angeal cut in, sounding scolding but amused at the same time.

"People, things, who cares about the specifics," Genesis said with a roll of his eyes. "Seph, come over here and feel this body for yourself. It's so soft and cuddly."

"He, not it, use pronouns," Angeal cut in again.

"Shut it, 'Geal. C'mon, Seph."

Sephiroth stood where he was for a few moments before moving over. Cloud squeaked as he was thrown out of Genesis's arms and into Sephiroth's. It was intimidating, being held by someone so legendary, but Sephiroth was surprisingly gentler than his auburn haired lover, and he held Cloud with delicacy.

"I apologize about him," the General whispered in Cloud's ear. "He's very impulsive."

"I'm right here!" Genesis yelled indignantly, huffing and crossing his arms. "I'd say you warmed up to him already, Seph," he added after a few seconds of silence passed, his wild eyes taking in the way the legend held the cadet.

"Hn."

Cloud smiled as he looked at the men in front of him. Genesis observed him with that ever-cocky smile on his face, but his eyes were softer than when he first walked in. Angeal was giving him a tender smile, a warm expression on his face. And Zack…

Zack was giving him a thumbs up and grinning.

_I may only care about Zack and Angeal, _Cloud thought, staring at Genesis for a moment before tilting his head up to look at Sephiroth, _but I can come to care about these two too. I'm sure of it._

* * *

><p>Should I continue this? Leave a review with your thoughts!<p> 


End file.
